Grojband: American Idiot
by Blazing Fire Star Kid 01
Summary: Young boy Corey Riffin, also known to his suburban home as the Jesus of Suburbia longs for a new life. With his two friends, Kin, and Kon, they travel to the city in hopes of finding life, but get more than they bargained for, love, adventure, and more. Corey falls in love with a beautiful girl who is known as a rebel and makes a new alter ego. What will happen? Read and see.
1. American Idiot

Chapter 1: American Idiot

(Disclaimer! I own nothing og Grojband or American Idiot!)

It was just a normal day at Peaceville. Or so we thought.

People all around the town were looking at the Tv.

Aparently something was going on that outraged the people.

One blue haired youth was outraged the most.

He was also outraged that no person would ever hire him or sign him to a music deal.

He saw that one of his rivals made a platinum record.

"Rah!" he shouted, "I can't take this anymore!"

He took the tv and threw it out the window in anger and frustration.

"Wow, that's the first time I saw you act like this Corey," said his sister Trina, "What's going on?"

"Same as always," said Corey, "I find that my rival has a better life and lives in a better city than I do."

"Well what can you do?" asked Trina.

"Nothing," said Corey, "Same as always. But I still hate living in this town!"

He wasn't alone.

A bunch of people were sick and tired of their suburban lives and wanted more.

 _American Idiot_

 _Corey:_ _Don't want to be an American idiot.  
Don't want a nation controlled by the media.  
And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
The subliminal mind-fuck America. _

_Chorus: Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the idiot nation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue. _

_Random kid: Well maybe I'm the dumbfuck America. (edited to avoid stereotypes)  
I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.  
Chorus: Now everybody adhere to propaganda.  
And sing along to the age of paranoia. _

_Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the idiot nation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue. _

People were doing random stuff that they do every day while outraging about their old lives and how they want more excitement and danger.

 _Corey: Don't want to be an American idiot.  
One nation controlled by the media.  
Information Age of hysteria.  
Chorus: It's calling out to idiot America. _

_Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the idiot nation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue._

Corey finally bored lies on the bed.

"I want a new life," he said.


	2. Jesus of Suburbia

Chapter 2: Jesus of Suburbia

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Grojband or Green Day!)

Corey was looking at the city.

"Another shitty day in the shitty city of Peaceville," said Corey, "Or should I say 'shitsville'."

He was thinking about his parents and then his new stepdad.

"I probably grew up like this because of my new stepdad, Brad," he said, "And today marks the 14th day without taking a shower."

He saw his sister laying on the bed.

"Lame city, a person I don't call my dad, and most importantly, no future," said Corey, "Is this my life."

Jesus of Suburbia

Corey: I'm the son of rage and love  
The Jesus of Suburbia  
From the bible of none of the above  
On a steady diet of  
Soda pop and Ritalin  
No one ever died for my sins in hell  
As far as I can tell  
At least the ones I got away with

And there's nothing wrong with me  
This is how I'm supposed to be  
In a land of make believe  
That don't believe in me

He went to visit his friend Kin who was watching TV.

Kin: Get my television fix  
Sitting on my crucifix  
Corey: The living room or my private womb  
While the Mom's and Brad's are away  
Kin: To fall in love and fall in debt  
To alcohol and cigarettes  
And Mary Jane  
To keep me insane,  
Doing someone else's cocaine

Corey: And there's nothing wrong with me  
This is how I'm supposed to be  
In a land of make believe  
That don't believe in me

They both went to visit Kon and some other people at the mall. They enjoyed themselves and their company.

Corey: At the center of the Earth  
In the parking lot  
Of the 7-11 where I was taught  
The motto was just a lie  
It says home is where your heart is  
But what a shame  
'Cause everyone's heart  
Doesn't beat the same  
It's beating out of time

City of the dead  
At the end of another lost highway  
Signs misleading to nowhere  
City of the damned  
Lost children with dirty faces today  
No one really seems to care

Kin: I read the graffiti  
In the bathroom stall  
Kon: Like the holy scriptures of a shopping mall  
Corey: And so it seemed to confess  
Kin: It didn't say much  
But it only confirmed that  
Kon: The center of the earth  
Is the end of the world  
Corey: And I could really care less

City of the dead  
At the end of another lost highway  
Signs misleading to nowhere  
City of the damned  
Lost children with dirty faces today  
No one really seems to care

They all went into an outburst of not caring if other people didn't care. Nobody gave a shit about anything anymore.

Corey: I don't care if you don't  
Kin: I don't care if you don't  
Kon:I don't care if you don't care  
Everyone: I don't care if you don't

I don't care if you don't

I don't care if you don't care

Corey: I don't care

Everyone is so full of shit  
Born and raised by hypocrites  
Kon: Hearts recycled but never saved  
From the cradle to the grave  
Kin: We are the kids of war and peace  
From Anaheim to the middle east  
Everyone: We are the stories and disciples  
Of the Jesus of suburbia

Land of make believe  
And it don't believe in me  
Land of make believe  
And it don't believe  
And I don't care!  
I don't care! _[4x]_

Corey: Dearly beloved are you listening?  
I can't remember a word that you were saying  
Are we demented or am I disturbed?  
The space that's in between insane and insecure

Oh, therapy, can you please fill the void?  
Am I retarded or am I just overjoyed?  
Nobody's perfect and I stand accused  
For lack of a better word, and that's my best excuse

He just then remembered something; He had money to buy tickets to live a new life outside of their boring lives.

Corey:  
To live and not to breathe  
Is to die in tragedy  
To run, to run away  
To find what you believe

And I leave behind  
This hurricane of fucking lies

I lost my faith to this  
This town that don't exist  
So I run, I run away  
To the lights of masochists

And I leave behind  
This hurricane of fucking lies  
And I walked this line  
A million and one fucking times  
But not this time

"Take one last look at this city cause this is the last time we end up stuck here!" said Corey. Everyone was packing their stuff. Kon was super happy, but then he discovered something. His girlfriend Mina was pregnant with their child.

Mina: I don't feel any shame, I won't apologize  
When there ain't nowhere you can go  
Everyone: Running away from pain when you've been victimized  
Tales from another broken home

Kon: You're leaving...  
You're leaving...  
You're leaving...  
Ah you're leaving home...

Everyone else left to go take the bus and live the rest of their lives.

Kon was heartbroken that everyone left him, but he still had Mina.


	3. Holiday

Chapter 3: Holiday

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Grojband or Green Day!)

Corey and the gang were heading to the bus stop to finally realize their dreams.

"Day 1 of our new fucking lives," said Corey, "I got enough money for a bus ticket from my day job and now I'm finally leaving."

He looked at everyone else that joined him.

"If there's one thing that's certain, I'm gonna be somebody in this new city, and there may be love, truth, and other things," said Corey, "But I'll get through them."

"You said it man," said Kin, "It sucks that Kon can't join us."

"Damn right," said Corey, "But one day we might see him again. But until then, we're on a holiday!"

Everyone else cheered and the bus came.

 _Holiday:_

 _Corey: Hear the sound of the falling rain  
Coming down like an Armageddon flame (Hey!)  
A shame  
The ones who died without a name _

_Kin: Hear the dogs howlin' out of key  
To a hymn called faith and misery (Hey!)  
And bleed, the company lost the war today _

_Both: I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On holiday _

_Random guy: Hear the drum pounding out of time  
Another protester has crossed the line (Hey!)  
To find, the money's on the other side_

 _Corey and Kin: Can I get another Amen (Amen!)  
Corey: There's a flag wrapped around a score of men (Hey!)  
A gag, A plastic bag on a monument _

_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On holiday _

They were riding all over the city hoping to find something that would settle their needs. Corey was writing to Kon about what he's been seeing so far and missing him dearly.

 _Kin: "The representative from Peaceville has the floor"_

 _Sieg Heil to the president gasman  
Bombs away is your punishment  
Pulverize the Eiffel towers  
Who criticize your government  
Bang bang goes the broken glass and  
Kill all the pricks that don't agree  
Trials by fire setting fire  
Is not a way that's meant for me  
Just cause  
Just cause  
Because we're outlaws yeah!_

 _Everyone: I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
This is our lives on Holiday_

Corey and Kin and some others got off the bus and finally found something that would fit them.

"Its good," said Kin.

"No," said Corey, "Its perfect."


End file.
